


日日李哥

by Mereeeee



Category: FUCKINGRIZZY
Genre: M/M, POV First Person
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 07:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17576330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mereeeee/pseuds/Mereeeee





	日日李哥

他睁开眼睛的时候，我正抬起他的腿要给他扩张。我把他的眼镜取走了，以致他眨巴着眼，眯起眼睛努力想要看清自己的处境。

他挣动双手，手铐拉得铁架子床头铮铮响。我跪在床上，还抬着他的腿，呆呆地瞧他。下一秒他瞪大了眼睛，抽回腿就飞快地朝我脸上踹。我看得清楚他正在努力适应视线的极度模糊，因此他的动作不够利落，整个人像沉在水里，或许连我在说什么都听不清。

我躲开了他的腿，拼命朝他解释我不会伤害他，可他挣扎得更加厉害，用力之大好像要把我床头扯烂了。我不得已摁住他的双腿，而他暴怒朝我大吼：放开我！

我没照做，仍在解释我的意图，可他完全忽略了，愤怒爬满他整张脸，接下来他终于踹中我的腰侧，我闷哼一声，皱起眉盯着他。我突然生气了，看着他茫然却仍旧愤怒的脸。他看不清此刻的我，近视四百度让他周遭一片模糊，他唯一能认清的只有他裸着、被一个男人曲起右腿，股间风光被一览无余。

我扬手打在他会阴处，他暴喝，下一刻又是挣扎着踹我。我从架子上取下流苏鞭，抽打他的阴茎与会阴，啪啪声很快盖过了他的怒吼与挣扎，可他仍旧全身绷紧着咬紧了嘴唇，只在鞭子落下去的一刻猛地颤一下，像疼得要跳起来。

可我知道我控制了力度与角度，好让他在刺激中获得挑逗的快感——我对他说：放松，叫出来会舒服些。

或许是鞭打的停下让他认为一切都结束了，他放开了嘴唇，我却恶作剧地在他准备说话时又抽了一鞭。这下他所有的台词被一声“哈啊”替代了，他腰背弓起，大腿肌肉凸显，我用手掌抚过他好看的线条，弹了弹他半勃的阴茎，轻笑了声——又换来他一阵踹与无谓的谩骂。

嘴真脏，小婊子。我说，不是牛津毕业生吗，那套绅士做派呢？

操你的牛津，我的经纪人已经报警了，你这吃鸡巴的变态快他妈收拾好自己勃起的老二跑路吧傻逼。

我仍旧以笑回应他，手指搭上他饱满的胸肌，捏住他的乳头揉搓，他不停扭动身体以反抗我的动作，脏词儿像绕口令一样从他嘴里蹦出来。我不介意被形容成下水道操老鼠的流浪汉，毕竟到最后他必定会成为老鼠。

我的充耳不闻让他越发暴躁，在他又一次企图用脚废了我的时候，我干脆捉住了他的脚踝：看看你的小鹿蹄，迫不及待想给我足交吗？我指腹摩挲他圆而可口的踝尖，随即他脚背绷出扇骨一样的线条。我盯着他，牵着他的脚丫子往我裆上放。

感觉到了吗？我问他。可他咬紧牙关狠狠瞪了我一眼。他的双眼仍旧缺乏对焦，迷迷蒙蒙地望进去为他平添几分可怜，像兔子被教唆跳脱衣舞，我想象他摇着屁股扭着腰，挺出他那对不大却性感的奶子，上衣脱到一半卡着乳头，我忽然觉得有谁加了把火烧在我胸口，我便握住他脚背，用他足弓摩擦我鼓囊囊的裆部，顺势把我想到的一切复述给他。

他的反应可爱极了，我看见他喉结滚动，耳朵尖先开始泛红，而后眯眼睛狰狞着深吸一口气，可我在他的F-word刚刚冒头时另一只手就捂住了他的嘴，他闷在我手里疯狂叫嚣，腿突然发力作势要踢爆我脆弱的老二，却被我的手掌接住。我趁势捏紧他的脚，他吃痛就皱眉，而我松开捂住他的手，却未给他继续骂我的机会，下一秒，我把我的阴茎捅进了他嘴里。

他发出干呕的声音，我便提醒他：牙齿收起来，否则你带着肛裂的屁股回家。他被绑的手竖起中指，我笑他还没明白局势，一下操进他喉口。他的口腔火热得像装了烈酒的丝绒酒杯，而他的喉口就是处女粉红色的阴口。

现在你是个吃鸡吧的变态。我抓紧他头发，而他甚至在被捅得眼角发红时收紧腮帮，一下裹紧我的阴茎。

我喟叹，埋怨他自找苦吃。我堪堪退出，他舔舐嘴唇，我就把龟头送上他舌尖。他当然知道男人如何能爽，于是他的舌尖抵住我马眼上下扫动，我一下加重了喘息，看他眼底泛上来的揶揄裹满他棕色如鹿般的瞳仁。我把涌出来的前液蹭到他脸颊和胡须上，透明粘液混着他自己的口水弄得他湿漉漉一片。他那被镜头宠爱的脸被前液侵犯，垂眼的样子就是用睫毛勾引男人的婊子。

我停下片刻，欣赏他的狼狈，而他猛地眨几下眼，又开口：哈？不敢动了？怕你……

我知道他要说什么，不置可否地抢白一句：有谁说过你的嘴唇像阴唇吗？

他皱起鼻子摆出一副问号脸，几次开口想要说什么，最后只结舌舔一遍嘴唇，无语到只回我一句：I beg your fucking pardon？

啊，你的涵养。我快笑场了，边说边摸他弯得极优雅的唇峰：所以是任何一位性能力正常的男性都受不了这张嘴给他们做口活。

他摆出一副发自内心的笑向我道谢，并道出了希望我赶紧在他嘴里爽一发之后提裤子走人的愿望，而我撸一把他又软下去的阴茎说：可我很有服务意识。

未等他回话我就把头埋进他腿间，鉴于我并不是“吃鸡吧的变态”，我的舌头伸向的是他被我清洗得干干净净的肛门。在我的舌尖舔过一圈时，他脸上的表情就已经从极度震惊转到了一种夹杂着不可置信却闭起眼张嘴的样子。我安抚他收得紧紧的脚趾头，像亲吻一样吮他，他腿间发出一阵阵状似热吻的水声，我抬眼看他整只耳朵变红、舌头不断舔过嘴唇留下一片潋滟的水光，喘息让他的胸膛起起伏伏朝空气送出立起的乳头，他的肛口朝我完全张开了。

我笑着朝他直肠里吹口气，再奖励般地亲一口他鼓鼓的阴囊，得到他忽然发颤的喘息，于是手搭上他勃起的阴茎，舌头往更深处伸去，同时拇指抵着他马眼反复摩擦。他的股间被我的唾液弄得湿成一片，他的喘息也更新为打着颤的呻吟，混合着我故意放大的吮吸声成为我排行第一的收藏。

我瞄了眼摄像头，感觉到他绷紧的肌肉，指甲钻进他马眼，他射在我掌心。

我的龟头抵着他肛口，他的大腿仍旧绷紧，高潮后泛出的一层薄汗让他的皮肤闪出一种棕金色。他望向我，几次想说些什么却又咽回去，喘息让他滚烫如蓄势的枪炮。

我拿下润滑剂，挤出一大团在指尖，混着他的精液往他肠道里送。冰凉的触感让他瑟缩，他始终不肯放松，夹着我的中指咬得很紧。我另一只手摸他小腹，嘴上不停：我知道被开苞很难受，可看看你老二的颜色，不要像个什么新婚夜的处女一样。

我操？闭上你机灵可爱沾精液的小嘴巴。

我笑出来，好歹他的括约肌给了我一个挤进去的机会，我便好心提醒他：收起你的操字做好被操的准备。

我抽出手指，下一刻龟头借着润滑撑开了他机灵可爱最后都要沾精液的屁眼。

他还是那么紧，握紧了拳头好像努力不让自己因痛喊叫出声。我缓慢地往前送，看他痛得闭紧眼睛睫毛颤得像蝴蝶翅膀，还是停下又倒了更多的润滑剂。

而他抓住空档就要说话：操，早知道、嘶——我就该咬你一口。

放松，括约肌的潜力是无穷的。

我实在等不及了，他的肛口持续像小嘴一样张缩着好像是要测量我的龟头有多大，状似个第一夜出台的妓女。操，我暗骂，一下挤了进去。

我知道他怕疼，可我真的没想到他的反应，他眼眶里蓄满被激出的泪水，眼角发红发狠了瞪着我，却因过度疼痛没发出声响。

他在颤抖，可他夹得我好爽。

那我有什么办法？我只能退出来，用手指检查过后告诉他你的屁眼没有裂，而他把脸埋进自己大臂里，我知道他在擦眼泪，叹了声告诉他：我第一次干没有经验的人。

去操你自己！他朝我大吼。

我无奈，只好再用手指干他，摸到了一颗肉球，我顺势按了下去。他突然一个打挺弓起身子，大口喘气，同时他的阴茎瞬间半勃，我的左手便帮他撸过几下。我知道我必须有十足的耐心去抵抗他的括约肌，即使我的阴茎只有龟头体验过他的甜蜜，而他看起来要第二次高潮了。

我的第三根手指终于被他接纳了，此刻他就着我的手指挺腰夹紧屁股，臀部两旁的小窝也显现出来，我舔过去用舌尖在里头画圈，他就又开始大口喘息，拖长了尾音。

我知道他情动了，这下他容纳了我的龟头，柔软的肠道裹紧我，比他的嘴巴要辣上一千万倍。他的眼睛直勾勾盯着我，即使仍旧看不清我的长相，那对棕色的瞳仁像比着真主长出来的，映出我对他的一切肮脏幻想。

我抽插数下，而他带着手铐打上栏杆，随着摩擦哼出声来。高热的肠道如今扒着我的阴茎一下下如浪般涌动，我的阴囊撞向他臀部，他就顺着拍打的节奏迎合我。

只是他不愿意叫出来，他的嘴唇被他自己咬得发白，我掰开他的拳头发现掌心的四个月牙印，摸摸他的脸，三根手指伸进他嘴里。我的阴茎楔得更深，同时他发出一声浸了蜜的“嗯啊”，声音有些沙哑却丝毫不减风情。

我开始加大了抽插的幅度，大开大合地撞向他，他咬紧了我的手指，我却顶开他牙关，他舌头与我手指交缠，我开始听见他小声地骂脏话同时嗯呃啊哈个不停。我有意往他前列腺上顶，他的呻吟瞬间高昂，头向后仰，双腿夹紧了我的腰。

我欺身下去，把他双腿压得更开，对着他的乳头又咬又吮，而他一直在十分配合地往我嘴里送。他的眼角又开始发红了，我把手指抽出来抚上他睫毛，他的口水让睫毛连成几绺，我给了他看清我是谁的机会，所以他睁大了眼睛，嘴里却还在断断续续嘲讽：你、也就是…啊、这样了？

我直起身，他下身的小嘴巴咬得我不愿松开翕动着勾引我往里挺送，而他上面的嘴仍旧在说些不合时宜的话。我蒙住他眼睛，他突然小幅度挣扎起来，又很快在我的抽插下只知道勾起腰迎合。我不知道失明会给他带来什么，或许让他在黑暗中更能体会体内摩擦带来的快感，用缩紧的肠壁勾勒出我阴茎的形状。我加紧刺激他前列腺，手掌在他小腹上逡巡却不肯碰他的阴茎，他能感受到小腹的酸胀，或许还有发疼的阴茎，他的脚趾抓紧床单又放开，脚跟抬得高高的让他看起来像穿了什么色情的高跟鞋。

终于在他大腿肌肉开始收紧痉挛时，他的呻吟中带上了一句小小的请求：啊、帮、帮我射……啊！——我忽略了，更加疯狂的操弄让他放开了喉咙，他的呻吟声此时像催情剂，区别于什么男优女优的故作姿态，他的情欲是从小腹往上翻出喉口的。

你怎么能这样，我想着，移开了捂他眼睛的手，他被光亮刺激得眯起眼。我的手指伸进他肚脐眼里——得来他猛地喘息。

我将他捞起来与他接吻，在我勾起他舌头的刹那他就因角度的变换而高潮了。精液一股股地射出来，他全身一下下颤抖，肛门绞紧，勾出了我的精液。

我半软的阴茎埋在他肠道里，他痉挛着与我持续接吻。直至最后我放开他，他用气音说：现在我像个女孩。你见过女人被插到高潮吗，她们……算了，你是个同性恋。  
女人怎样？我问他。

……她们高潮时会，像我一样痉挛。

啊，那你是我的女孩，我的阿弗洛狄忒。

别说笑，好像这之后我们还会见面。看在我和你都很爽的份上……别玩。

我拨弄他外翻的肠肉，白色的精液流出来弄脏床单，与他被操得红肿的肛门险些让我又硬起来。他的肛门不断吐出精液，而我停下来，走下床取下了摄像机。

他震怒的表情与漂亮的肛口也一并被收录进了我的收藏里。

end.


End file.
